Hircine's Ring (Skyrim)
Hircine's Ring is a powerful ring that grants unlimited werewolf transformations, assuming that the Dragonborn is already a werewolf. Cursed Ring of Hircine The Cursed Ring of Hircine is obtained in the quest "Ill Met by Moonlight" from a prisoner called Sinding, who is locked up in the jail cell in the prison in Falkreath. Sinding is imprisoned because he killed a little girl at the lumber mill. He was, however, not himself, but a werewolf. He obtained the ring because he heard it would help him control his transformations, but Hircine, angered by Sinding stealing the ring, curses it to do the opposite effect, and apparently at the most inopportune moments. The player is given the option to take over the Ring of Hircine and be cursed. Effect of the Curse The ring cannot be taken off and the wearer of the ring will have a 10% chance to turn into a werewolf while outside a dungeon or city (however, after transforming into a werewolf manually or via the ring, it will equip the ring). This ring does not bestow the power of transformation at will. The Werewolf form is obtained only through The Companions questline located in Jorrvaskr in Whiterun, so that you can manually transform into a werewolf, revert back, pass the Cursed ring to a follower, and obtain the un-cursed ring as well on completing the quest. "Uncursed" Ring of Hircine It is given by Hircine, who removes the curse from the ring, after helping Sinding at the end of the quest "Ill Met by Moonlight". Choosing to help Sinding allows the Dragonborn to receive the ring once they leave the cave, but if Sinding is killed and skinned, Savior's Hide is received instead. Alternatively, both the ring and hide can be obtained by helping Sinding kill the hunters, leaving the grotto to receive the ring, then going back inside the grotto, killing Sinding, skinning him and receiving the Savior's Hide. Effect of the Ring Equipping this ring grants additional transformations for Werewolves. Usage Equipping the Ring of Hircine will cause a power of the same name to appear in the Powers section of the Magic tab. It is activated in the same way as all other powers. If you have already obtained and cured lycanthropy through the Companions, the ring has no effect. But, a recent effect of patches 1.3 and 1.4 allow the ring to be used even after being cured. Quests *Ill Met By Moonlight Trivia * When in Beast Form from the Ring of Hircine, you still can use sprint, roar, feed, and the finishing animations, which still count up on your "Mauls" under General Stats. It's also considered as a Werewolf Transformation and will be counted as such. However, Days as a Werewolf should not be affected. *You will still not be able to open Character Menu, Map, or anything else besides Wait and the Save Menu. *In the Tomb of Ysgramor the player can cure themselves of the disease Lycanthropy yet still keep their ability of Werewolf Transformation, this can be achieved by using the ring, and defeating their spirit with their wolf form, it's complicated and may require more than one attempt, but putting the ring back on quickly after the battle is won then leaving the tomb quickly should keep the wolf form available to use. *Giving the ring to a follower or a Companion Circle member does not give them the ability to turn into a werewolf. *If you choose to become a Vampire Lord through either the Vampire or the questline, the ring will not work. It is unknown if this was scripted purposely or if it is a bug. However, it is likely purposeful as Molag Bal is the creator of vampires whilst Hircine is the origin of werewolves. Therefore, it is unlikely that the Ring of Hircine would affect Vampire Lords. Bugs Appearances * * Category:Skyrim: Daedric Artifacts Category:Skyrim: Jewelry Category:Skyrim: Quest Items Category:Skyrim: Quest Rewards Category:Skyrim: Rings